


fighting evil by moonlight

by yeolsbun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, M/M, Magical Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbun/pseuds/yeolsbun
Summary: baekhyun wakes up to find that he’s a teenager again… and something else.





	fighting evil by moonlight

baekhyun wakes up to the sound of his mother calling his name and his first thought is that it’s  _way_ too early. he sits up, rubbing his tired eyes as he does so. he could’ve sworn he’d only been sleeping for fifteen minutes. it feels like he’d just laid down. as he stretches, trying to shake the sleepiness out of him, it registers in his brain that he’s supposedly lived in a dorm with a bunch of other people for  _years_. what the heck?

he gets up hurriedly then, running to his closet to throw on some clothes that aren’t pajamas. all he can find besides clothes he'd  _never_ wear in public is a school uniform, so he puts that on and races downstairs when his mother calls for him again. he's not used to running, he finds, when he's at the end of the staircase panting. 

"baekhyun," his mother sighs when he steps into the kitchen. "you're going to be late."  _late for what_ _?_ all he wants is food, but his mother hands him a packed lunch, a small backpack, and practically shoves him out the door.

"pay attention in school!" she shouts after him, shutting the door with a loud  _ **SLAM!**_

baekhyun sighs, tugging the backpack's straps over his shoulders and trudging in the direction he  _thinks_ is the way to school. he swears he hears a bell ring, so he starts running as fast as he can. god, he hates running. he's tired within a few minutes, but he doesn't slow down or stop. well, he stops when he trips over something. something  _furry_. he screams, leaping up from the pavement to inspect his poor knees. no blood, but there'll be bruises by the time he goes home. his attention, however, doesn't stay on his injured knees for long. he looks over at the cat. it's just  _sitting_ there, watching him. it has two band-aids on its forehead, so baekhyun reaches out to pet it and to remove them. the cat just sits and lets him pet it, but as soon as the band-aids are gone, it runs away faster than baekhyun can call out for it to come back.

the bell rings again, and baekhyun hobbles to school. his teacher, miss joohyun, is not pleased with him and sends him out to the hall. figuring since he's alone and no one's watching, he takes out his lunch because he's hungry. he's happy, for a few seconds maybe, before miss joohyun steps out of the classroom.

"byun baekhyun,  _what_ do you think you're doing?"

he sighs in defeat, resigning himself for the worst possible things.

* * *

by the end of the day, he's exhausted, ready to wake up from this dream. he's learned, so far, that in this life he has two friends, a pretty one named taehyung and slightly weird, extraordinarily smart one named namjoon. they're loud, almost obnoxious, but they seem to be nice. he also learns that he is bad at tests. miss joohyun sighs quite loudly when she gives him his test and he sees why instantly. he got a thirty.  _ **THIRTY!**_ god, he really must be bad at this.

"i got a ninety-five," says namjoon, pushing his glasses up again from where they've slipped down the bridge of his nose. "i wasn't really trying." he shrugs and smiles cutely as taehyung sighs and whines about his eighty. 

"that's not funny, joonie," he pouts, waving the paper with a big red eighty around. "it's not that easy!"

baekhyun keeps to himself. he doesn't want these friends to know that he's not good at this. as they walk to taehyung's mother's jewelry store, he crumples it up, tossing it behind him without a care.  _until_... until he hears someone from behind him.

"hey," the voice is rather angry, and when baekhyun spins around to see who's speaking to him, he can't help the terrified squeak that slips past his lips. the speaker is very tall, with dark hair and cute ears that make him look like an elf. he'd have been very attractive if he wasn't glaring daggers. "watch where you throw your trash."

"i─"

"did you  _really_ get a thirty? my god, does that brain of yours not work, puppy?" the stranger laughs slightly, and baekhyun can't help but snatch his paper back and glare.

then, he storms off, leaving taehyung and namjoon to either scamper after him or go on without him. taehyung takes the lead eventually, leading the way to his mother's shop. baekhyun doesn't have the heart to look around. it's not like he can wear jewelry anyways, at least not without getting made fun of. even if he could, he can't afford it. 

turns out going home isn't the best option either. he curses himself now for stopping by the arcade to play that new sailor v game, but he really couldn't help it. the girl that works there, taeyeon, is cute and he wanted to have some fun to forget about his bad grade and the tall stranger that made fun of him. still, even staying out is better than being at home. his mom yells at him for getting a bad grade at dinner. he almost cries, but he makes himself nod and tell his family he'll do better. 

he all but stomps upstairs, slumping over on his bed with a sigh. he doesn't like this, feeling so...  _miserable_. he falls asleep, wrapped in blankets and his own self-pity.

* * *

just like the morning, though, he only sleeps for a bit before he's woke up. something small is jabbing him, something soft and rather squishy. he rumbles, trying to swat the thing away, yelping when something sharp digs into his fingers. still half asleep, he sits up and blinks rapidly until his eyes clear. glancing down at his hand, he sees that there's blood on his fingers. he looks around wildly, finally focusing in on the cause of his pain. it's the little black cat from before, sitting on his bed with an innocent look on its face. there's a little crescent moon shape on its forehead, which looks like a bald spot to baekhyun.

"that hurt," baekhyun whines, showing the cat his bleeding hand. "don't be mean. i already tripped over you and i took the band-aids off you."

to his surprise, the cat _talks back_. it's very weird, because this cat has a rather deep voice.

"i had to wake you up, idiot," the cat says, laying down over baekhyun's legs. he won't move now, not when a small, precious animal is blessing him by sitting on him. "because i'm obligated to tell you that you're special."

"what." baekhyun's a little shell-shocked, to be honest. "what does that mean?"

"it means you get to save the world, or something," the cat sighs. it's an actual sigh, not some weird depressed cat noise. but this cat seems really tired. "it's magic and you get it. that's basically the deal."

"i'm magic?" he asks, widening his eyes. "like.. an anime character?" it's kind of exciting, thinking of it like that.

"sure, let's go with that." the cat nods, and baekhyun realizes that he can't just keep referring to it-  _him_ , the cat is a he- as 'the cat.' he needs a name.

"do you have a name, kitty?" baekhyun asks, using his animal-whisperer voice. soft and squeaky. he reaches forward to pet his new companion, scratching under the soft cat chin, petting behind the fluffy ears. the cat swipes at his hand again, but misses. "hey, that's mean. if you don't tell me, i'll give you a new one."

"it's yifan," the cat-  _yifan_ \- pauses, and sighs that sad cat sigh again. "i don't even want to know what you would call me."

”something stupid,” baekhyun answers immediately. “a stupid name for a dumb talking cat that woke me up and hurt me. what was the point of that, again?”

”impatient, are we? wonderful. i look forward to this so much.” yifan rolls his feline eyes, something that looks as strange as it sounds. “you’re magical, like an anime character, we’ve been over it. that wasn’t long ago, you idiot. i’m supposed to give you this…” the cat pauses, hopping off the bed before digging around and coming back up with a bejeweled brooch between his teeth. “so you can have a transformation and whatnot. like anime.” 

“no way.” baekhyun is adamant that he’s dreaming. yifan isn’t a cat. his subconscious is tricking him, that has to be it. 

but it’s not. 

“yes way, stupid. now do your thing and get it over with.” cat yifan is really reminding baekhyun of salem in sabrina the teenage witch. no, not the new, darker than ever one, the original, where the cat talked and was easy to relate to. 

"i don't know how to do it!" baekhyun sighs, taking the brooch and examining it. it's small, pink and shiny, covered with little gemstones. it just _screams_ magical. baekhyun thinks he should probably be afraid of it and this cat that gave it to him. the cat reaches over and taps the brooch with a tiny paw, looking up at baekhyun with an unamused expression.

"pin it to your uniform and tap it." so he does. he pins it to the collar of his uniform and gives it a tap. nothing happens, and the cat sighs. "right, you need your magic words."

"what are they?" he's desperate to get the cat out of his room. he wants to sleep. 

"hm.. hold on, there's too many." the cats pauses, staying still and thinking. "your magics words are  _moon prism power_.. something else, hang on. oh, right.  _moon prism power, makeup._ "

baekhyun repeats the words, expecting to wake up from this dream. instead, in a flash of bright light, his school uniform is gone and replaced with something colorful and flashy. it's got to be his own magical person outfit, and it displeases him immensely.

"i look dumb!" he cries, gripping onto the ridiculous sailor suit collar. the brooch is now a centerpiece in a frilly red bow, which he thinks looks stupid, but whatever. the blue shorts are a little short for his liking, but he figures if they were longer, they'd look weird. 

“you look fine, moon boy,” the cat retorts. “oh, that’s right. when you transform, you’re not baekhyun. you’re sailor moon, leader of the sailor scouts, blah blah. we’ll find your buddies later.” 

“my wh—” he doesn’t finish the thought, because he swears he can hear screaming. the cat looks delighted. 

“great! someone’s in trouble. let’s test out your new abilities, sailor moon.” baekhyun swears he’s gonna strangle the cat. except he really won’t, because violence against animals isn’t cool. 

* * *

it’s taehyung, actually, that’s in trouble. baekhyun is suddenly very aware of the fact they’re sixteen and he’s going to save the world, starting with taehyung. taehyung needs saving from a monster masquerading as his mother. to top it all off with a cherry, the cursed jewelry has turned a bunch of women into mindless zombies. what a great night!

with the help of yifan and a few handy dandy accessories, he’s managed to save taehyung, but there are zombie women approaching him, directed by their leader. it’s scary, because he’s a teenager and he doesn’t know how to react. he’s gonna die here! not knowing what else to do, baekhyun tips his head back and screams as loud as he can. 

and it works. the zombies don’t like it, his screaming. but it gets him what he needs: help! as the lizard lady is advancing towards him, something cuts her arm off. yikes. he glances to the side, taking in the sight of a pretty red rose. what is this, some kind of cliche drama? 

“use your tiara, sailor moon!” his savior, a very handsome stranger decked out in a tuxedo (?) seems to know what he should do, so he plucks the tiara off of him and holds it in front of him like an idiot. 

“hey, hey!” the cat is calling to him now. “just go… moon tiara action! and throw it!” 

he repeats the words, amazed that it works. he did it, it works. what a night… he looks over to thank his savior, but the mysterious, handsome stranger is already gone and all he can do now is go back home and sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had a vision of baekhyun as sailor moon and i had to. also, yifan as a cat is golden.  
> anyways if youve ever seen the original sailor moon anime, you'll know who is who  
> if you havent, ill break it down for u  
> baek is usagi/sailor moon, jimin and taehyung are naru and umino, irene is the teacher miss haruna, yifan is luna, chanyeol is mamoru/tuxedo mask, and youll find out who the other sailor scouts are soon.  
> anyways im gonna go ahead and say that baek and his friends and the sailor scouts are all sixteen and idk how much older mamoru was than usagi but yeol will be like. 17 or 18 ig.


End file.
